Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Professor Evans
Summary: Adelaide Brooke inspired her granddaughter but who inspired Adelaide Brooke? Her adoptive mother of course, Donna Noble. Waters of Mars kind of re-write.


Ok so I had this idea floating around in my head for a while. I really liked Donna and felt that she got the fast shuffle out of the story so I decided to let her legacy continue on with another one of my favorite Doctor's "companions" Adelaide Brooke.

Disclaimer-I still own nothing *sighs*

Not been beta so please forgive me for the grammar and spelling mistakes. And sorry my memory is a little foggy with Waters of Mars.

10th era-Journey's end-Waters of Mars duh!

* * *

Adelaide Brooke was a new but not only member to arrive at the orphanage that day. It was just after the Earth had been returned to its rightful place and while the rest of the world was celebrating, Family services and orphanages were working like crazy all around the world. So many people had died and so many children had lost their families, so it was up to family services to locate any serving family members. So children left as quickly as they come, some were around for a few days but the ten year old Adelaide Brooke was all alone in the world.

Two years she spent bouncing around from house to house, family to family. Some kept her for a while but it always ended with her going back to child services to find a new home. Her case worker knew that there was very little hope of finding a family for little Adelaide because even if she was well behaved and a wonderful child she was too old to even be considered. Most people wanting to adopt were looking for babies or young children, so not one look was cast in Adelaide's direction.

One day that changed. Donna Temple Nee Noble was in child services looking to adopt a child. Shawn and Donna had tried to conceive but not having the money for fertility treatments they decided to adopt. So there was the happily married couple filling out the final forms to be considered as parents. However Donna was not to thrilled when she was informed that there was a two to four year wait for a child.

"Listen here sunshine. I'm 38 years old and I don't want to wait until I'm 42 for a child." Donna shrieked at the case worker, finger being pointed and Shaun holding her back from slapping the poor woman.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but that what it is, unless you choose to adopt an older child"

Donna and Shaun looked to each other before flipping through the folders for a child. At the bottom of the pile was a child named Adelaide Brooke. Donna, for an unknown reason, wished to meet the child and the social worker brought her in.

Donna enjoyed her company and found a great joy in the child. Shaun smiled when his wife babbled about the child to her mother and grandfather that night. Donna and Shaun met the child a few more times over the next couple of months and every time the two of them became closer to the young girl. Once the final papers were finalized Adelaide Brooke had a mother and a father again.

Their first picture as a family was taken outside of the court house by Wilf and no matter whom you showed the picture to, everyone noticed the amount of sheer happiness coming from each one of them.

Donna talked Shaun into letting Adelaide keep her last name as Brooke, stating that it was the only connection left, besides a few photos and knick-knacks, to her birth parents. Shaun agreed after Donna put her foot down and wasn't going to change her mind. Donna was always there for Adelaide, never pushing her to call her mum until she was ready but always pushing her in her school work. Donna knew she was brilliant and never took anything less from the girl.

Adelaide would listen to Donna talk about these strange dreams she would have about traveling the stars with a man in a blue box, this blue box that traveled in time as well as space, just as strange as the man who drove it. Adelaide decided to ask Wilf about it one day and Wilf explain to young Adelaide about the time Donna spent traveling with a man called the Doctor.

"Had to wipe her memories or she would have died but for a short time your mum was the most important woman in the universe" Wilf explained to her while they sat on his favorite hill one night and watched the stars.

This inspired Adelaide to go out among the stars, for the woman that had opened her home and heart to the girl and for the woman that had lost so much.

Donna and Shaun were over the moon when Adelaide got accepted to Cambridge University and every more so when she went to Rice University to pressure her doctrine in physics. It was a tearful moment in the Brooke-Noble-Temple household when Adelaide said her good-byes and was headed to Texas to work for NASA.

A few short years later her father had passed away.

Adelaide became a mother and on her first mission to Mars, Donna had passed away. She couldn't return home for a few months but when she did she fell by her mother and father's grave and cried.

However in Bowie Base One in 2058 on Mars she met someone she never thought she would.

"State you name, rank, and intentions" she said while holding her gun to the unknown man.

"The Doctor…doctor…fun" he replied.

She was shocked but continued on like she didn't know the man that was

"Is this worth everything" The doctor asked her while they were walking.

"Earth is reaching the point of in-habitability with all the smog and pollution, all of which pushed humanity to the brink of extinction, and that to walk on another planet without any smoke but just infinite sky, yes, it's worth it"

"Adelaide Brooke, the woman with starlight in her soul"

"Oh you have no idea" she muttered, the Doctor didn't seem to hear her.

They returned to the main room and he spotted a picture on her desk, she tense as he picked it up and ran his fingers along her mother's face, holding back to desire to rip it out of his hands and hit him on the head with it.

The Doctor was just a surprised when he saw the picture. There was Donna Noble kneeling next to a young Adelaide Brooke with their arms wrapped around each other and Shaun Temple standing in the background with his hands on their shoulders.

"Donna Noble was your mother" the Doctor asked weakly.

"Adoptive mother yes, my real parents died in the Dalek invasion of 2009"

"Mad impossible Adelaide Brooke with her equal impossible mother, Donna Noble"

The Doctor kept saying that he had to leave and Adelaide caught on to the fact that he was hiding something from everyone on that base. Adelaide explained to him that her great-grandfather's stories of her mother and the time she spend traveling with the Doctor is what inspired her to be where she is today. She couldn't help but notice the sharp intake of breath he took when she explained that to him.

Once the ship was under crisis the Doctor took the moment to slip into his space suit and try and leave but he couldn't get out.

"Tell me what happens, Doctor"

The Doctor turned and looked to the camera and talked.

"…Everything your mother saw when she was out there traveling with me is because you die today. Your death inspires your granddaughter to take her people out there among the stars."

"Who is going to save you?"

"Adelaide Temple-Noble-Brooke"

"Damn you"

The Doctor returned and saved them but Adelaide was furious. Human history changed because he was going on about being the only Time Lord left.

"My Great-Grandfather use to tell me what a wonderful man you were. I see now he was wrong about you"

"There is no power on this Earth that can stop me. I can save so many important people like you and even the little people. Time Lord Victorious"

"Who decides how important they are! I don't care who you are, the Time Lord victorious is wrong!" Adelaide screamed.

The prefect man that her Great-Grandfather had described was acting more than an arrogant pompous man.

"Go home enjoy Christmas" He said as he looked to her

Adelaide turned and walked into her home, watching him for a moment before shutting the door. She took out her gun and held it to her head. She knew what had to be done, to save the future. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

The Doctor turned around when he heard the shot from the house .He know relieved the actions he had done and new there would be a high price to pay for them. When he turned around he saw Donna Noble standing there, looking as young as the last time he saw here, with her arms cross with an if looks could kill he would be dead already glare.

"This is it, I've gone too far haven't I?"

"Donna" didn't say anything. She just looked at him before disappearing. Odd Stigma took her place before he too disappeared. The doctor went inside of his TARDIS and leaned up against the console. He ran around the console before pulling the TARDIS in flight. He landed and ran outside watching from the shadows as Donna went on a date with Shaun Temple.

"Oh Donna, you were once the most important woman in the universe. Now you've become the most important woman in human history"

Everything that the Doctor's companions saw in Mankind's future was all because of The Noble-Brooke family. Donna had unknowingly inspired her daughter, Adelaide Brooke, who had in return inspired her Granddaughter, Susan Fontana Brooke and the rest of her family to travel among the stars.

* * *

If anyone has any story ideas for me I would love to hear them. I'm running out of ideas and I need something to keep me busy oh and Always, Thanks for Reading.


End file.
